Once Upon a Christmas Carol
by YanksLuver
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Rumple has vowed to kill Hook on Christmas day. At the stroke of midnight, as Rumple is about to crush his heart, Hook is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past (Liam), Present (Milah), and Future (Neal). The spirits set out to show him how his death will affect Emma, the repercussions of it, and to prove to him that he must fight to survive.


**Title**: Once Upon a Christmas Carol  
><strong>Author<strong>: Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Hook/Emma

**Category**: Drama/Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None.

**Summary**: It's Christmas Eve and Rumple has vowed to kill Hook on Christmas day. At the stroke of midnight, as Rumple is about to crush his heart, Hook is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past (Liam), Present (Milah), and Future (Neal). The spirits set out to show him how his death will affect Emma, the repercussions of it, and to prove to him that he must fight to survive.

**Note**: After watching the winter finale, this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas! ~Steph

-Once Upon a Christmas Carol: Part 1/1-

It was Christmas Eve in Storybrooke and it was to be Hook's last day alive. Rumple had promised to kill him on Christmas day. He said it would be the perfect gift to himself.

Hook took a deep breath, as he raised his hand to knock on the Charming's door. He could hear Christmas music blaring on the other side and the sound of laughter. He plastered on a smile and knocked again. The door flew open a moment later, revealing Emma. She smiled at him.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," she said.

He shrugged his shoulders, as he stepped inside. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Definitely," she replied, as she placed a kiss on his lips.

She tried to pulled back after a moment, but he deepened the kiss, knowing it would be one of their last.

When they finally parted, she met his eyes with a grin. "Well, that was quite the greeting."

He smiled, as she laced their fingers together and guided him to the food table.

Hook tried to enjoy himself for Emma's sake. It was to be their first and last Christmas together and he wanted her to have happy memories.

She introduced him to all kinds of Christmas traditions. His favorite was mistletoe. As the party neared its conclusion, Emma pulled Hook to a quiet corner and produced a small package.

"Merry Christmas, Killian," she said, holding it out to him.

He smiled, as he took it from her. "Thank you, love."

He tore open the gift, revealing a small box. He lifted the top and smiled at what lay inside: a gold necklace with an anchor pendant. He fingered it and then looked up at her.

She chewed on her lip nervously. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "I love it, Emma."

"I know you have a lot of necklaces, so I can return it if you don't-…"

"Don't you dare. This is the only necklace I have from you, so it is now my favorite." He paused and then added with a grin. "It's perfect, just like you."

Emma smiled, as he placed the necklace around his neck. He then stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

When they parted, he held a small gift up to her gaze. She smiled and took it from him. She unwrapped the package and then lifted the top off of the box. She gasped at the gift inside: gold star shaped earrings with diamonds at the center.

"Killian, they're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to you, but they'll do."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Hook gestured to the earrings, his voice softening. "I chose stars because they helped guide me when I navigated my ship. You have guided me in this world, Emma. You helped lead me on the path to being a better man and for that I will always be grateful. I hope you will think of me whenever you wear them."

Emma's brow furrowed as she watched tears fill his eyes. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just fine, love."

Emma bobbed her head and then brought her hand up to finger the anchor on the necklace. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but since what you said was so sweet, I figured I might as well. I chose an anchor because you keep me grounded. When all of the craziness in my life threatens to consume me, you're right there to keep me steady. You're my rock, Killian, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Killian swallowed against the lump in his throat, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they parted, he allowed his forehead to remain against hers, knowing this would be the last time he ever touched her.

"I will treasure it always," he whispered.

He inhaled sharply, as he eyed the clock behind her. It was 11:30.

"It's getting late. I should be going."

"Okay," she said, her eyes scanning his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Hook dropped his gaze to the floor. He'd be dead in a half hour and he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep.

"Don't you want to spend Christmas with your family, love?"

Emma smiled. "I want to spend Christmas with everyone I care about, Killian. Christmas didn't mean much to me growing up. There was never much to celebrate and never anyone I wanted to celebrate it with. But it's different now. I have so much in my life to celebrate and that includes you. Please promise me you'll be here."

He looked into her pleading eyes and couldn't deny her, even though he knew her heart would be broken come morning.

"I'll be here," he said softly.

She smiled, as he pressed another kiss to her lips, savoring the feel of her, before stepping back.

"Merry Christmas, Emma. Goodbye."

He then turned on his heel and headed to the door. She stared after him, feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.

"Merry Christmas, Killian," she whispered.

…

It was nearly midnight, as he came to the end of the dock. The stars shone in the sky and he thought of Emma as he looked up at them.

"I love you," he said. "I never said the words, but I hope you know that."

He brought his hand to the anchor hanging off his neck and gripped it in his palm.

"The time has come," he heard from behind him.

Hook squeezed his eyes closed, then turned around to face Rumple.

Rumple grinned. "It's true what they say. It really is the most wonderful time of the year." He paused and added, "You know, Emma and Henry will be better off without you. After all, you nearly caused Emma to be sucked into a magic hat because of your selfish deal with me."

Hook considered it for a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't good for Emma. Maybe he never had been. He had endangered her life and the lives of everyone in Storybrooke when he made that deal with Rumple and was then forced to do his dirty work. Maybe Emma would be better off without him in her life.

"Get on with it," Hook said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly," Rumple replied, as he held his heart up and began to squeeze.

As the clock struck midnight, a flash of light appeared in the sky, nearly blinding them both. Hook shut his eyes, wincing at the brightness. When he opened them, he saw that Rumple was still holding his heart, but he was motionless.

Hook took a deep breath, as he tried to determine what had just happened.

"Long time no see, brother," he heard from behind him.

Hook's eyes widened at the sound of Liam's voice behind him. Slowly, he turned around and found himself face to face with his departed brother.

He shook his head. "This is impossible. You died in my arms."

"That I did."

"Then how are you standing here in front of me? I know I had a few sips of rum and a glass or two of nog, but I don't believe I've lost my wits."

"I am not alive and you are not inebriated. I am a spirit."

With that, Hook burst out laughing, as he gestured at him with his hook. "This must be a bloody joke."

"No joke, brother. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"The Ghost of Christmas Past? Are you mad?"

"Not in the least."

"Then I must be dead too."

"Not yet, Killian," he said, as he stepped forward. "That's why I'm here."

"Fine, I will indulge this delusion for a moment. What do you mean?"

"Tonight you will also be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present and the Ghost of Christmas Future. I am going to remind you of what life used to be like. The Ghost of Christmas Present is going to show you what will happen when Emma learns of your death. And the Ghost of Christmas Future will show you the consequences of your death."

"To what end?" he asked bitterly. "To torture me? I can't change my fate."

"That's where you're wrong, Killian. You've always been a survivor. You've always been a fighter. You told Emma you were a survivor and that allowed her to open her heart to you. You've never just given up and accepted defeat before. But that's exactly what you're doing now."

"What choice do I have? The Dark One is literally holding my heart in his hands."

"There's always a way, Killian. You know that."

"Not this time. And there's a part of me that believes that Emma and Storybrooke would be better without me. I endangered Emma's life because I was selfish. Now I have to pay the ultimate price. Maybe that's what I deserve."

"You deserve to be happy, Killian. We're going to make you see that this world needs you. That Emma needs you. And that you must to do whatever it takes to survive."

Hook sighed in defeat. "Well, brother, let's get on with it then."

Liam smiled and with a wave of his hand he transported them back in time nearly 300 years.

…

They found themselves standing in the middle of a ship.

Hook looked around with wide eyes. "This is father's ship."

"Aye. And it is Christmas Eve."

"Our last day with father," Hook said, his voice softening.

Just then, they heard voices coming from below. Hook made a move to hide, but Liam shook his head.

"No need. We can see and hear them, but they can't see or hear us."

A young Liam and Hook arrived on deck, followed by their father.

Hook smiled at the trio. "We look so young. And father…I'd almost forgotten what he looked like."

_ "Gather 'round, boys," their father said. "I have your gifts."_

_ "But, father, it is not Christmas yet," Liam said._

_ "Indeed it is not, but I could not wait to give you these."_

Hook turned to Liam. "He knew he wouldn't be around to give them to us on Christmas morning."

_ Their father handed them identical packages. They tore into them and quickly opened the boxes. They each revealed a monocular. _

_ "I love it, father!" Killian said._

Hook glanced at Liam. "I still have mine. It's all I have left of him."

_ "I'm glad you like it, son. Now off to bed for you two."_

_ Hook and Liam watched as the two boys went below. Within minutes, their father had gathered all of his belongings. He looked toward the stairs and whispered, "Goodbye, my sons," before lowering himself into a smaller boat._

Hook dropped his eyes. "He was a coward."

"That he was," Liam said.

"He couldn't face us. He just left without a word. And we woke on Christmas morning to find that he was gone."

"He'd left a letter in his place."

With a click of his fingers, Liam brought them to Christmas morning. The boys ran onto the deck.

_ "Father! Father! Where are you?! Merry Christmas!" Liam said._

_ Killian spotted a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up, his eyes widening at what he read._

_ "Liam, you must read this."_

_ Liam joined his brother and read the contents. He shook his head. "No, he wouldn't just leave us."_

_ "That is precisely what he did," Killian said, as he tore the paper to shreds._

_ "Our father is brave. He would fight to stay with us."_

_ "He is nothing but a coward!" Killian shouted. _

_ "It's just the two of us now," Liam said softly._

_ "Aye. We'll take care of each other," Killian vowed._

"And we did," Liam said, looking at Hook.

Killian shook his head. "You died because of me, brother."

"That isn't true."

"I didn't listen to Pan. He said we shouldn't leave the island unless we were willing to pay the price. If I had heeded his warnings, then you would have survived."

Liam shook his head and then snapped his fingers, bringing them back to the docks and the present.

"You've always done that, Killian. You take the weight of the world on your shoulders. You need to be able to forgive yourself for your mistakes."

"My mistakes have cost people their lives, Liam. They will cost me mine."

Liam sighed. "Our father was a coward. But you are one of the bravest men I've ever known. Please don't stop fighting now." He paused and then added sadly, "I must be going. The Ghost of Christmas Present will be here soon."

Hook shook his head. "I don't want you to leave. I've missed you, Liam."

"And I you. But I am no longer of this world or any other, so I cannot stay."

"Well, Liam, there's one good thing about my impending demise. Soon, we will be together again."

"As much as I would enjoy that, your time has not yet come, Killian. I hope you'll see that soon."

"Who is to visit me next?"

"You'll see in a few moments. Goodbye, brother," he said and with a click of his fingers he was gone.

…

Hook's shook his head from side to side furiously. I must be dreaming, he thought. But his brother seemed so real. It seemed like he was really there with him.

"Killian," he heard from behind him a moment later.

He would know her voice anywhere. He slowly turned around and met Milah's gaze.

"Milah," he whispered.

"Hello, Killian. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

He moved to embrace her, but she held up a hand, halting his movement.

"You can't touch me. I am only a spirit. My body is no longer of this earth."

"Why are you here?"

"Liam explained this all to you. I am going to show you the Christmas present. I am going to show you what your death will do to Emma."

"What if I don't want to see it? I'm not sure I can bear it."

Milah smiled gently at him. "You're the strongest man I've ever met, Killian. I've been able to watch you. For years, I saw you seek revenge against Rumple. You turned into a man I didn't recognize. Your heart grew hard and dark. Emma changed all of that. She made you see the man you were always meant to be. She made you happy and that made me happy."

"You will always have a place in my heart, Milah."

"I know, Killian. But the moment I saw you and Emma together, I knew she was your soul mate and one true love. She's experienced a lot of loss in her life. Losing you will send her over the edge."

Hook's breath caught in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"It's best if I show you."

With a wave of her hand, Milah made them both appear in the Charming's loft. It was Christmas morning and Emma, Henry, David, Mary Margaret, and baby Neal were gathered around the tree opening gifts. Their laughter filled the room and Hook loved the huge smile on Emma's face.

"She looks so happy," he said.

"She doesn't know yet," Milah replied.

_ Just then, Emma and David's cell phones rang. They exchanged a look, but David answered his first._

_ "I've gotta go. They found a body on the docks."_

_ "But it's Christmas," Mary Margaret said._

_ "I know. I'll try to make it fast."_

_ "I'll go with you," Emma said. _

_ He shook his head. "No point in ruining both of our Christmases. Stay here and enjoy yourself."_

_ Emma nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at her watch and turned to Mary Margaret._

_ "That's strange. Killian should've been here already."_

Milah waved her hand and they returned to the docks. Hook's gaze moved to the end of the dock, his eyes widening at the sight of his body sprawled on the wood. Grumpy stood over arrived a moment later.

_ "What have we got?"_

_ Grumpy stepped forward. "You need to brace yourself."_

_ "Why? Who is it?" he asked, worry filling his voice._

_ Grumpy stepped aside and allowed David to see for himself._

_ "Hook," he breathed. "Oh my God."_

_ "I found him like this."_

_ "What happened?" David asked, more to himself. "I don't see any sign of injury or struggle."_

_ "No idea."_

_ David ran a hand through his hair. "I have to tell Emma." He shook his head. "How am I supposed to tell her this?"_

_ Just then, David noticed something shiny in Hook's hand. He bent down and pulled it from his grip. He recognized it as the anchor necklace Emma had bought him for Christmas. He must have been holding it when he died and the chain must have broken when he fell to the ground._

_ David placed the necklace in his pocket._

Hook squeezed his eyes closed. "I've seen enough."

Milah shook her head. "I'm afraid you haven't seen anything yet."

_ "_I can't see Emma learn of my death, Milah. It will destroy her. I can't bear it."

"Killian, you must face what your death will mean to her if you have any chance of changing your fate."

Hook's jaw clenched. "But as I told Liam, I can't change my fate. My fate is sealed. There is no way to defeat The Dark One. You know that better than anyone."

"There is always a way. I refuse to believe that good can't triumph over evil, that love can't defeat hate." She paused. "Now we must be going."

She waved her hand again and they returned to the Charming's loft just in time to see David enter.

_ Emma stood up and walked over to him. "That was fast. What happened?"_

_ She scanned her father's face and noticed how the color had drained from it._

_ "What's wrong? Who was it on the dock?"_

_ He swallowed hard. "Emma, there's no easy way to tell you this."_

_ Emma felt the tears begin to fill her eyes and her chest begin to burn. "Just tell me."_

_ "It was Hook," he said softly._

_ Mary Margaret gasped behind her, but Emma didn't hear her. She felt like she was in a nightmare. _

_ She shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I just saw him last night. He was supposed to come over today."_

_ David stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry."_

_ "There's nothing to be sorry about because it's not true. He's not dead. He can't be."_

_ "I saw him." He paused and pulled the necklace from his pocket. "He was holding this."_

_ Emma's mouth dropped open, as she took the necklace from him, but then she shook her head._

_ "That doesn't prove anything. People look dead in this town all the time or they come back to life. Maybe he just needs a potion or a kiss or something. I need to see him."_

_ She tried to move to the door, but her father pulled her into his arms. "Emma, he's gone."_

_ "No!" she cried, as she buried her face in his shoulder._

_ "I am so sorry."_

Killian squeezed his eyes shut. "Please. I can't take anymore."

_ "_You must watch," Milah said.

_ After what seemed like an eternity, Emma pulled back and roughly wiped at her face with the back of her hand. _

_ "What happened?" she asked weakly._

_ "We don't know. There was no sign of injury or struggle."_

_ "You mean he was just lying on the docks?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Emma gritted her teeth. "Rumple."_

_ "What about him?"_

_ "He did this."_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "Killian had been acting strange for a while now and I couldn't figure out what it was. But now I know. How else does someone die in this town without having any visible injuries? Rumple must have taken his heart." She paused and then added in a whisper. "And crushed it. There's no one else in this town who would want to see him dead."_

_ David shook his head. "You're jumping to a lot of conclusions, Emma. There's no evidence to-…"_

_ Emma cut him off. "I am going to find him and I'm going to end him once and for all," she said, a look of steely determination in her eyes. _

_ "Emma, what are you talking about? Rumple is immortal. If you go up against him, then you'll end up dead too."_

_ "He killed the man I love! I am going to make him pay!" she screamed, tears now streaming down her face._

_ She tore free of her father's grip and ran from the loft._

Killian's eyes widened in fear. "Someone has to stop her. Rumple will kill her." He turned to Milah. "Do something!"

"I'm afraid I can't. I can only show you the present. I can't alter it."

She waved her hand and they appeared in Rumple's home.

_ Emma came charging into the dining room, interrupting the intimate Christmas meal Belle and Rumple were sharing. They both stood up._

_ "Emma? What are you doing here?" Belle asked._

_ "I'm here to see your husband," Emma said, turning her glare over to him, as she came to stand in front of him._

_ Rumple tilted his head. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"_

_ Emma brought her hand up and slapped his face._

_ Belle gasped. "Emma!"_

_ "That's for killing the man I love!" she screamed._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, bringing his hand up to rub at his face._

_ "They just found Killian dead on the docks. No sign of injury."_

_ "Hook's dead?" Belle asked._

_ "I can't say I will mourn his passing, but it was not my doing," Rumple said._

_ "The hell it wasn't. You took his heart, didn't you? I knew he had been acting strange ever since that night when I almost gave up my powers. I couldn't put my finger on it, but now I know what it was. You took his heart and you were controlling him. When you no longer needed him, you crushed it."_

_ Belle shook her head. "No, Rumple wouldn't do that." She turned and looked at him. "Tell her."_

_ But Rumple couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He had wanted Hook dead for so long and he finally had his wish. He couldn't hide his glee._

_ He shrugged. "Okay, you got me. And I took such pleasure in crushing it."_

_ Belle's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "You did this?"_

_ "Sorry, dearie, but he had it coming."_

Hook looked at Milah. "He's a heartless bastard."

_ "_He wasn't always that way," Milah said softly. "I'm afraid I hurt him so much that he changed into a power hungry monster."

_ "How could you?!" Belle screamed at him._

"_I should've done it years ago," he said. "He was fortunate I allowed him to live for as long as I did. He should've thanked me."_

_ "You're done hurting the people I love," Emma said, as she pulled his dagger out of her boot._

_ Belle's brow furrowed. "I don't understand. I have the dagger."_

_ Emma shook her head. "You have a fake. I realized he had the real one once I figured out he had taken Hook's heart. I found it in his shop."_

_ Rumple tilted his head. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with that, Miss Swan?"_

_ "I'm going to end you," she said, her tone eerily calm._

_ "I'm immortal," he replied matter-of-factly._

_ "This dagger is the only thing that can kill you."_

_ Runple grinned. "That is true. But perhaps you have forgotten one very important thing. The person who kills The Dark One with the dagger will then become his successor."_

_ Emma swallowed hard. "I need you to pay. No matter the cost."_

_ Belle shook her head. "Emma, don't do this. You're the Savior. Storybrooke needs you. You can't become The Dark One. Think of Henry. What will he do when he finds out you killed his grandfather and went to the dark side? He'll never forgive you."_

Hook clenched his fist. "She can't do this. She's not thinking clearly."

"That tends to happen when your heart is broken," Milah said.

_ Tears streamed down Emma's face. "He can't be allowed to hurt anyone else. I'd rather be The Dark One than him. I…I can control it better."_

_ "Emma, you're grieving for Hook right now and you're not in your right mind. If you were, you wouldn't even consider what you're about to do," Belle pleaded._

_ Belle stepped forward. "Give me the dagger, Emma."_

_ Emma held out the dagger, her hand shaking. "I have to stop him."_

_ "Not like this. He can leave Storybrooke. He'll be stripped of his powers and he'll never be able to return."_

_ "He'll find a way. He always does," she said, as she stepped toward him._

_ Belle reached out and put her hand on Emma's. "Please give me the dagger. You know this isn't the solution."_

_ Emma's face crumpled and she fell to her knees, as the dagger dropped from her hand and landed on the floor. She began to cry, as Belle pulled her into her arms. _

_ Using the distraction to his advantage, Rumple leapt forward, diving for the dagger. Belle noticed his movement and released Emma just in time to scramble for the dagger too. She reached it first, but he tried to wrestle it from her grip. As they struggled to gain control of the dagger, Rumple's footing slipped and he fell onto the dagger. It plunged into his heart, as Belle held it in her hands. His wife screamed, as his eyes met hers and his mouth fell open._

_ "Rumple!"_

_ He collapsed in her arms, the dagger protruding from his chest. Emma looked up, her eyes widening in shock._

_ "Belle?" she said._

_ "It…it was an accident. Rumple, please don't die. Despite everything, I still love you."_

_ She squeezed his hand, as he looked into her eyes. "I love you too."_

_ His chest then stopped moving and his hand fell from hers, as his eyes slowly closed._

_ "No!" Belle screamed. "Please come back!"_

_ Emma came to Belle's side, pulling her into her arms. "He's gone."_

_ Belle tore herself free of Emma's embrace and glared at her. "This is all your fault! He's dead because of you!" _

_ "I'm sorry," Emma whispered._

_ Belle looked at the dagger and then stared at the blood on her hands. "Oh my God. I'm the one who killed him. Accident or not, I'm…I'm The Dark One now."_

_ Emma shook her head. "No, there has to be something we can do."_

_ Belle bent her head. "There isn't." She paused and then whispered, "I need you to leave now."_

_ "Belle," Emma said, as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, let me help."_

_ "You've done enough," she spit out. "Go!"_

_ Emma slowly backed away, then turned on her heel and ran out the door._

With that, Milah waved her hand and they were once again standing on the dock.

Hook looked at Milah. "Can't something be done?"

Milah shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"But Emma will never forgive herself for what she's done to Belle. And Henry…When he finds out that his grandfather is dead and the role Emma played-…"

"He'll try to forgive her, but he won't be able to."

Hook took a deep breath. "I can't watch anymore."

"My time with you is over, Killian, but you are still to be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Future."

"I can't do it. I can't see what will become of Emma after this."

"You must. Killian, you must see what the repercussions of your death will be."

"But I can't change my fate! I told Liam that. I told you."

"You can. You just need to see how important it is that you fight to live. Now I must leave you."

"But-…"

She disappeared before he could say another word.

…

Hook ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "This is a bloody nightmare."

"You look like hell," came yet another familiar voice behind him.

Hook spun around to find Neal standing in front of him.

"Neal?"

He smiled and bowed. "Ghost of Christmas Future at your service."

"Well, I am not interested in the future, so you can bugger off."

"Can't do that. I've got a job to do."

"Listen, mate, I've had a rough night and right now all I want to do is die in peace."

"You're missing the point, Hook. If you die, Emma's life will be destroyed. She's already lost so much, so many people. She was finally happy with you."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "You really believe that?"

"I know it. I've been watching. She was never that happy with me. She never smiled at me the way she smiles at you. I never made her laugh the way you do. She loves you and she can't bear to lose you. She's lost too much already. It took her a long time to open up to you. You know how hard that was for her and how much courage it took to let you in. If she loses you, then there's no coming back from it this time. You already saw what happened when she found out you died."

Hook took a deep breath. "Emma's the strongest person I've ever met."

"She is, but a person can only take so much before they break. You need to see the future."

Hook again sighed in defeat. "Okay, let's go."

Neal snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

…

They reappeared in a bar. Hook looked around the filthy, dimly lit dive.

"Where in bloody hell are we?" Hook asked.

"We're in a bar in New York. It's Christmas Eve, one year after your death."

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Neal gestured with his head at the bar. "Because she's here."

Hook followed his gaze, his mouth dropping open at the sight of Emma sitting on a stool, nursing a drink.

"Why is Emma in New York? And why is she in a bar on Christmas Eve?"

Neal moved closer to her. "Listen and you'll see."

_ The old bartender refilled Emma's drink. "If you don't mind me asking, what is a nice girl like you doing in a bar on Christmas Eve?"_

_ "I don't have anywhere else to be," she said, taking a sip._

_ "No family to spend the night with?"_

_ "Not anymore," she whispered._

_ "No boyfriend?"_

_ Tears welled up in her eyes. "He died on Christmas day last year."_

_ The bartender's eyes widened in shock. He'd heard a lot in his time and very little surprised him anymore, but he never expected her to say that._

_ "I'm sorry. What happened?"_

_ Emma met his eyes. "He was murdered."_

_ "That's terrible. Did they ever find who did it?"_

_ "I did. And I made him pay."_

_ "He's in jail?"_

_ "He's dead," she said. "I made sure he couldn't hurt anyone else."_

_ "Wow. So how did you end up here?"_

_ "My son couldn't forgive me for what I did. The man was his paternal grandfather. He tried, but he couldn't. I could see it every time I looked in his eyes. I hurt my friend too and now her life is destroyed. My family said they understood and they tried to help me, but I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to my friend and how I hurt my son. I couldn't stand all of the pain I caused. So I left."_

_ "And you started over here."_

_ "I tried. I used to be a bail bondsman, so I went back to that. I started drinking to forget. I didn't want to feel the pain of losing the man I love, losing my family. I lost everything. I started drinking and I never stopped. But it doesn't really help. Because when I wake up in the morning my life is still a mess, I'm still alone, and my heart is still broken."_

_ "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but things will get better."_

_ Emma downed the rest of her drink, stood up, threw some money down on the counter, and shook her head. "No, they won't. Merry Christmas."_

Hook and Neal watched her leave the bar.

Hook shook his head. "This can't be happening. She's lost everything. All I ever wanted was for Emma to be happy. This is all my doing. If I hadn't made the deal with Rumple, then none of this would have happened."

"You can't change the past, Hook. But you can change the present and future. This doesn't have to be Emma's life. You can live. Can't you see now how important it is that you fight to survive?"

Hook nodded. "Aye, but I still don't know what to do to defeat The Dark One."

"My father's weakness is Belle. You saw what will happen if you die. Tell him what you know. Tell him he'll die the very same day and that Belle will turn into The Dark One."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It's the only shot you have."

Hook nodded, "Are we done now?"

"Not yet."

With that, he clicked his fingers.

…

They reappeared in a tiny, dingy apartment devoid of any Christmas decorations.

_ It was Christmas morning and Emma was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and nursing one hell of a hangover. She rubbed at her forehead and turned on her side. A picture of Killian sat on her bedside table. She brought her thumb up and ran it across his face. _

_ "I can't believe it's been a year. I love you and I miss you, Killian. You'd hate what I've become."_

_ She looked at the gold and diamond star earrings that lay on the table next to the frame. She picked them up and allowed them to roll around her palm._

_ "I thought that these would help me feel connected to you, but all I feel is empty. I've lost everything. I'm back where I started before I ever heard of Storybrooke. Alone and miserable. Last year, I had a purpose, a family, a son, a man I loved with all of my heart. And in an instant it all disappeared. Just like that, it was all gone."_

_ With her other hand, she picked up the anchor necklace that she had worn around her neck for the last year. A tear streamed down her cheek, as she brought it up to her lips and kissed the anchor. _

Hook squeezed his eyes closed, his own tears stinging his eyelids.

When he opened them again, he looked at Neal. "You've made your point. You told me what I need to do. Now please stop torturing me."

"This isn't just about you and Emma, Hook. This involves my son too. He needs his mother. He already lost me and he shouldn't have to lose his mother too. All I want is for Emma and Henry to be happy. And their happiness depends on you being alive."

Hook nodded. "I understand."

Neal clicked his fingers and they vanished.

…

Hook found himself standing on the dock again. He looked around for Neal, but found that he had already gone. He squeezed his eyes closed, wondering if it had all been a dream.

When he opened them, he found himself standing in front of Rumple again, his heart in his hands. He was squeezing it. Hook winced and grabbed at his chest.

"Please, stop!" Hook said.

Rumple laughed. "Not a chance, dearie."

"You need to listen to me," Hook pleaded. "I've seen the future. I've seen what the consequences of my death will be."

Rumple shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Then you must have seen me dancing upon your grave."

"I'm not the only one who will die today if you crush my heart. You will perish too."

Rumple's brow furrowed and he eased up on Hook's heart for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was visited by the Ghosts of Christmases Past, Present, and Future tonight."

"You sound like a mad man."

"You carry around a magic hat and dagger, and I sound like a mad man?" Hook asked, his eyebrows raised.

Rumple had to give him that one. "Go on."

"Killing me will destroy Emma, Henry, and Belle's lives. And it will end yours."

"I don't follow. I think you're stalling," he said, giving the heart a squeeze.

Hook groaned. "Just listen to me. When Emma learns of my death and realizes you were at fault, she comes looking for you. She wants revenge. She finds the real dagger and she wants to kill you with it."

"Even though she knows that she will become The Dark One?"

"Aye. She's not thinking clearly. Belle tries to stop her and does. But then you try to get the dagger and you struggle with Belle. In the struggle, you are accidentally stabbed and killed by Belle. She becomes your successor. All of this will happen in a few hours. Belle isn't able to forgive Emma for what happened and neither is Henry. Emma can't forgive herself either, so she leaves Storybrooke. A year from now, she's all alone in New York with a drinking problem."

Rumple waved a hand. "I care not about Emma's fate. But I do care about myself, Belle, and Henry. Belle has the purest heart I've ever known. She saw good in me when I couldn't even see it in myself. She can't be The Dark One. That isn't who she is."

"Well, that is her future, unless you stop this right now and give me back my heart."

"How do I know you didn't just make all of that up in order to save your own skin?"

"You don't, but are you willing to take that chance? Do you hate me so much that you are willing to risk losing your own life and ruining Belle's in the process?"

Rumple slowly lowered his hand holding Hook's heart and let it drop to the ground. Hook breathed a sigh of relief.

Rumple glared at him. "I guess today's your lucky day."

With that, he turned on his heel and left. Hook dropped to his knees and picked up his heart. He cradled it in his hands for a long moment, before taking a deep breath and then shoving it back in his chest. He let out a moan and then exhaled deeply. A smile spread across his lips.

He was alive.

He looked up at the clock tower. It was midnight. It was officially Christmas and he would be alive to spend it with Emma.

…

Hook knocked on the door to the Charming's loft and a moment later it was opened by Emma. A smile appeared on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Killian," she said, as she stepped forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas," he said, as they parted and he stepped inside.

She took his hand in hers and guided him to the Christmas tree where everyone was gathered around opening presents. She sat down on the couch and he sat beside her, their hands remaining entwined.

His eyes scanned her face, as she watched Henry open his gifts, a smile on her lips. She felt his gaze on her and turned to look at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and placed a kiss on her cheek. "No, everything is very right."

"Something happened though, didn't it? I could tell something wasn't right with you."

He nodded. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Just know that everything is fine now."

"Okay," she said. She paused and then smiled at him. "I'm really glad you're here. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "And you're the best gift I've ever gotten."

She blushed, as he paused and then began hesitantly. "Emma, I… I just wanted you to know that I love you."

Emma's smile lit up her face. "I know. I've known for a long time. I love you too, Killian."

Hook was glad to have his heart back because he could feel it swell at her words. And when she leaned in to kiss him, he felt it begin to race.

She pulled back and then placed her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. And he knew without a doubt that this is how he wanted to spend every Christmas for the rest of his life.

…...

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


End file.
